Teen Titans (TheWildAnimal13 Style)
Cast *Robin - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Starfire - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Raven - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Beast-Boy - Ono (The Lion Guard) *Cyborg - Beshte (The Lion Guard) *Terra - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Slade Wilson - Janja (The Lion Guard) *Blackfire - Siri (Rugrats Go Wild) *Aqualad - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Bumblebee - Jasiri (The Lion Guard) *Thunder and Lightning - Pedro and Nico (Rio) *Mas y Menos - Shauku and Gumba (The Lion Guard) *Speedy - Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) *Mammoth - Chungu (The Lion Guard) *Jinx - Ogopa (The Lion Guard) *Gizmo - Cheezi (The Lion Guard) *See-More - Nne (The Lion Guard) *Billy Numerous - Tano (The Lion Guard) *Kyd Wykkyd - Nyeusi (The Lion Guard) *Angel - Shupavu (The Lion Guard) *Killowatt - Zazu (The Lion King) *Bushido - Grizzly (W/Panda and Ice as Extras; We Bare Bears) *Cinderblock - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Plasmus - Whitehood (Jungle Cubs) *Overload - Hellhound (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Mad Mod - Mwoga (The Lion Guard) *Trigon - General Woundwort (Watership Down) *Mumbo Jumbo - Goigoi (The Lion Guard) *Doctor Light - Mzingo (The Lion Guard) *Atlas - Makucha (The Lion Guard) *Adonis - Steele (Balto) *Master of Games - Bruton (Dinosaur) *Mother Mae Eye - Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Madame Rouge - Reirei (The Lion Guard) *Control Freak - Nigel (Rio) *Spike - Fung (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Malchior - Ke-Pa (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Wintergreen - Kazar (The Wild) *Ding Dong Daddy - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Andre Le Blanc - Boss Wolf (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Mallah - Kiburi (The Lion Guard) *Brain - Cain (The Jungle Cubs) *General Immortus - Ushari (The Lion Guard) *H.I.V.E. Headmistress - Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) *Katarou - Mjomba (The Lion Guard) *Cheshire - Mpishi (The Lion Guard) *Larry - Young Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Johnny Rancid - Niju (Balto II: Wolf Quest) *Psimon - Constantine (The Muppets) *Trident - Kenge (The Lion Guard) *Jericho - Mtoto (The Lion Guard) *Puppet King - Njano (The Lion Guard) *Kardiak - Bear (Balto) *Tramm - Scrat (Ice Age) *Professor Chang - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Wrestling Star - Soto (Ice Age) *Phobia - Su Wu (Kung Fu Panda: Secrets Of The Masters) *XL Terrestrial - Buster (The Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) *Arella - Bonnie Hopps (Zootopia) *Galfore - King Leopold (Timon and Pumbaa) *Val-Yor - Hadithi (The Lion Guard) *Punk Rocket - Nom Nom (We Bare Bears) *Steamroller. - Kron (Dinosaur) *I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R - Carnotaurus (Dinosaur) *Argent - Angel (The Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventures) *Hotspot - Scamp (The Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventures) *Kid Flash - Tamaa (The Lion Guard) *Warp - Fung (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Red Star - Ajabu (The Lion Guard) *Kole - Kambuni (The Lion Guard) *Gnarrk - Badili (The Lion King) *Killer Moth - Kai (Kung Fu Panda) *General Immortus's Soldiers - Nyata, Waza and Male Skink (The Lion Guard) *Kitten - Kijana (The Lion Guard) *Brother Blood - Scar (The Lion King) *Teether - Bia (Rio) *Timmy - Tiago (Rio) *Melvin - Carla (Rio 2) *Bobby - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Pantha - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Fang - Mapigano (The Lion Guard) *Private H.I.V.E. - Banzai (The Lion King) *Wildebeest - Makuu (The Lion Guard) *Herald - Thurston (The Lion Guard) *Silkie - Bunga (The Lion Guard) Season 1 *'Divide and Conquer' *'Sisters' *'Final Exam' *'Forces of Nature' *'The Sum of Parts' *'Nevermore' *'Switched' *'Deep Six' *'Masks' *'Mwoga' *'Car Trouble' *'The Apprentice 1' *'The Apprentice 2' Season 2 *'How Long Is Forever' *'Every Crane Has His Day' *'Tanya Mousekewitz' *'Only Wild Animal' *'Fear Itself' *'Date With Destiny' *'Transformation' *'Titan Rising' *'Winner Take All' *'Betrayal' *'Fractured' *'Aftershock 1' *'Aftershock 2' Season 3 *'Deception' *'X' *'Betrothed' *'Crash' *'Haunted' *'Spellbound' *'Revolution' *'Wavelength' *'The Beast Within' *'Can I Keep Him' *'Bunny Judy... or... How to Make A Titananimal Disappear' *'Titans East 1' *'Titans East 2' Season 4 *'Episode 257-494' *'The Quest' *'Birthmark' *'Beshte the Barbarian' *'Employee of the Month' *'Troq' *'The Prophecy' *'Stranded' *'Overdrive' *'Madame Mousey' *'The End 1' *'The End 2' *'The End 3' Season 5 *'Homecoming 1' *'Homecoming 2' *'Trust' *'For Real' *'Snowblind' *'Kambuni' *'Hide and Seek' *'Lightspeed' *'Revved Up' *'Go!' *'Calling All Titans 1' *'Titans Together 2' *'Things Change' Gallery Kion smile.jpg|Kion as Robin Fuliprofile.png|Fuli as Starfire Judy in uniform.jpg|Judy Hopps as Raven Ono-rotr-hd (13).png|Ono as Beast Boy Lion-guard-assemble (82).png|Beshte as Cyborg Tanya Mousekewitz Singing.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz as Terra Janja img.png|Janja as Slade Siri the Clouded Leopard.jpg|Siri as Blackfire Nick speak.jpg|Nick Wilde as Aqualad Jasiri.img.png.png|Jasiri as Bumblebee Gumba.png|Gumba as Menos Shauku.png|Shauku as Mas Monkey kung fu panda 3.png|Monkey as Speedy Nico the Yellow Canary.jpg|Nico as Lightning Pedro.jpg|Pedro as Thunder Zazu TLG.png|Zazu as Killowatt Grizzly Bear.jpg|Grizzly as Bushido Panda_we_bare_bears.png|Panda as Extras (Bushido) Ice_bear_we_bare_bears.png|Ice Bear as Extras (Bushido) Ogopa.png|Ogopa as Jinx Mtoto.png|Mtoto as Jericho Scrat ice age.jpg|Scrat as Tramm Bunga the Honey Badger.png|Bunga as Silkie Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2).jpg|Angel as Argent 343846 1261242778935 full.jpg|Scamp as Hotspot Tamaa-img.png|Tamaa as Kid Flash Ajabu-img.png|Ajabu as Red Star Kambuni.png|Kambuni as Kole Badili-img.png|Badili as Gnarrk Tigress kung fu panda 3.png|Tigress as Pantha Thurston-img.png|Thurston as Herald Makuu.png|Makuu as Wildebeest Mainpage-Navmap-Thumb-Bobby.jpg|Tiago as Timmy Tantrum Carla_img.png|Carla as Melvin Bia-rio-2-5.85.jpg|Bia as Teether Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-4381.jpg|Adult Baloo as Bobby Bonnie_Hopps.png|Bonnie Hopps as Arella King_leopold-_smirk.png|King Leopold as Galfore Hadithi.png|Hadithi as Val-Yor Cheezi.png|Cheezi as Gizmo Chungu.png|Chungu as Mammoth Nne-img.png|Nne as See-More Tano-img.png|Tano as Billy Numerous Nyeusi.png|Nyeusi as Kyd Wykkyd Shupavu-newpro.png|Shupavu as Angel Sharptooth.png|Sharptooth as Cinderblock Char_12270.jpg|Whitehood as Plasmus Hellhound 1.png|Hellhound as Overload Mwoga.png|Mwoga as Mad Mod General Woundwort.png|General Woundwort as Trigon Goigoi-img.png|Goigoi as Mumbo Jumbo Pic detail56543ac9b8558.png|Mzingo as Dr. Light Makucha-0.png|Makucha as Atlas Steele 8.JPG|Steele as Adonis Kronbruton.jpg|Bruton as Master of Games Nigel-0.jpg|Nigel as Control Freak Madame Mousey.jpg|Madame Mousey as Mother Mae-Eye Loa-ke-pa.png|Ke-Pa as Malchior Kazar.jpg|Kazar as Wintergreen Tai Lung Attack.jpg|Tai Lung as Ding Dong Dady Wolf Boss.jpg|Boss Wolf as Andre LeBlanc Reirei.png|Reirei as Madame Rouge Kiburi.png|Kiburi as Monsieur Mallah Cain staying.jpg|Cain as Brain Ushariprofile.png|Ushari as General Immortus Bellwether zootopia.png.png|Dawn Bellwether as H.I.V.E. Headmistress Mjomba-img.png|Mjomba as Katarou TLG Harrier Hawk.png|Mpishi as Cheshire Kovu-image.png|Young Kovu as Larry Niju-0.jpg|Niju as Johnny Rancid Constantine picture.png|Constantine as Psimon TLG Monitor.png|Kenge as Trident Maleskink-img.png|Njano as Puppet King Grizzly Bear .jpg|Grizzly Bear as Kardiak ShenKFP2.png|Lord Shen as Professor Chang Soto.jpg|Soto as Wrestling Star Su Wu.png|Su Wu as Phobia Buster Full.jpg|Bsuter as XL Terrestrial Nom-Nom_PNG.png|Nom Nom as Punk Rocket 300pxKron.jpg|Kron as Steamroller Carnotaurus.jpg|Carnotaurus as I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R Fung2.jpg|Fung as Warp Kai icon.png|Kai as Killer Moth Nyata.png|Nyata Waza.png|Waza Femaleskink-img.png|Female Skink Bandicam_2018-04-05_17-27-15-449.jpg|and Male Skink as General Immortus's Soldiers Kijana-img.png|thumb|Kijana as Kitten Scar.jpg|Scar as Brother Blood Banzai-28.png|Banzai as Private H.I.V.E Mapigano-img.png|Mapigano as Fang Trivia *in Calling all Titans Cain has initiated a simultaneous sequence of coordinated attacks against the Titans and their allies, who are currently spread too thin to aid each other effectively and thus become easy targets for the Brotherhood's cohorts: **Angel is assaulted by Ushari; Fuli arrives to find Angel gone but Kai and Kijana waiting for her **Kambuni and Badili fight Cheezi and Tano at the Arctic, and Beshte is intercepted by Chungu when he arrives to the duo's aid **Shauku and Gumba are pursued by Niju and separated by Sharptooth; Judy Hopps comes to help, but is forced to engage Nyeusi and Constantine **Nick Wilde is attacked Whitehood and Kenge under the sea; Ono is intercepted by Grizzly Bear when he is sent to aid, and Scrat is hindered by Buster **Jasiri is ambushed by Nom Nom and Shupavu **Grizzly, Panda and Ice brawls Mjomba in Japan **Monkey is chased by Mpishi **Tigress is taken on by Makucha and Steele **Mtoto evades Mapigano and Banzai **Thurston is attacked by Nne and Fung in his own dimension **Zazu battles Nigel and Njano **Nico duels Hellhound **Pedro tries to repel Kron and Carnotaurus **Kion tries to attack Reirei *in Titans Toghether Ono with Tigress, Shauku, Mtoto, Panda and Thurston, Beshte along with Ice, Kambuni and Badili, Fuli bringing Jasiri and Ajabu, Judy Arrives with Tiago, Carla, Bia and Baloo, and they are able to free the Titans who have been already been captured: Scamp, Makuu, Nick Wilde, Scrat, Grizzly, Angel, Zazu, Pedro, Nico, Monkey and Kion are freed from their flash freeze and quickly join the fight. Last to arrive are Tamaa and Ogopa, who help mopping up the renmants of the H.I.V.E. Five and Reirei and ferry the captured villains off to flash-freeze treatment. *Tamaa picked up most of the villans and defeated them to get frozen, at the end of this episode, many villans are missing from the frozen statue collection. In fact, the only villains who were seen in the collection was Nne, Kai, Nyeusi, Whitehood, Mwoga, Nigel, Goigoi, Carnotaurus, Grizzly Bear (Balto), Banzai, Tai Lung, Boss Wolf, Reirei, Ushari, Kiburi and Cain. Cheezi, Chungu, Tano, Lord Shen, his minions and Soto were seen frozen on-screen, but they weren't seen in the collection. Mapigano, Kron, Fung, Kenge, Kazar, Belladonna, Shupavu, Sharptooth, Niju, Constantine most of the other villains were defeated and were frozen off-screen, but some villains like Madame Mousey, Nyata, Waza, Male Skink, Female Skink, Nom Nom, Njano, Ke-Pa, Hellhound, Makucha, Mjomba, Bruton, Buster, Steele and Su Wu were defeated, but were somewhat not frozen on-screen or off. There is a slight hint that some of the villains escaped such as Kijana and Mpishi *Just as the Titans and Honoraries take some time relaxing in Titans Tower and getting to know each other a little better, they receive an alarm involving Mzingo, who is robbing the Bank of Perez. Mzingo later hurries out of the bank with his loot, unaware that almost 33 Titans are waiting to pounce on him. As Judy puts it: "He's totally gonna freak this time!" Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Teen Titans TV Spoof Category:Teen Titans Spoofs